ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Noid
The Noid is, or was, the mascot of Domino's Pizza. He has only have two games, and a fan game based off of the character and brand. His character involves destorying or saving Pizza. (Note: I will be taking ideas from games like Yo! Noid, Yo! Noid 2, and alot of the adverts you've either may have heard of but its most likely you haven't) He's a lighter character, and a little bit fast (I say faster than Yoshi, but a higher jump than Sonic's normal jump) so he's floaty ''for a character for his size. Avoid The Noid! (Moveset) This little guy actually does have a moveset! (Yeah, a pizza mascot has a moveset, big wup). Don't Believe me? Here, I'll Show you: Intro Animation: 'Avoid! Avoid!' This will have The Noid Popping out of the ground, as seen in some of the commericals That Domino's put out. He comes out like if he just broke in a entering. Idie Animation: 'Yo-Yo Tricks' As seen in Yo! Noid and Yo! Noid Two, he'll start playing with his Yo-Yo and Preform some neat-o Yo-Yo tricks (just your standard ones). Its kind of like one of Ness's taunts. Up Taunt: '*Stomps On Pizza Box, Like a Psychopath*' Inspired off of the hate for different pizza's, he'll get out a Pizza Box and jump on it, then stomps on it like a cartoon character. Typical Pizza hater, weirdly? Side Taunt: 'Nothing like a refreshing Soda!' This one is pretty funny. You know the taunt where Luigi just does a tap kick, which causes a KO once hit at someone? This is kind of like a spin on that. The Noid would bring out a can of Cola with the Domino's Pizza logo on it. After he drinks it, he'll throw it away. If this drink hits someone at a high percent on their smash bar, it'll KO them right then and there. Its a funny troll move. Down Taunt: 'Dab! Wait, No-''' Taken from Yo! Noid 2, The Noid will dab. yep, he dabs. It can also hit someone, but at a very little rate compared to his side taunt. Down + B: The Pizza Crusher! This was used in one of the commericals they used. This acts like if you made King Dedede's Down B into a pogo stick. If your right under the crusher, you'll be crushed! But this could be easily be dodged. You can also throw it off of the edge of the stage as a little surprise attack. Down + A: Bunny's Kick He'll kick. Also, his kick was taken from Sonic's so, nothing much here. Down + X/Y: Slap Yo Mama! His glove will blown itself up, and he'll slap. Once he slap, the gloves will go back its normal size. Up + B: Fly High! Taken from another of his commericals, He'll fly up in his little copter hat. This acts just like one of King K's moves, but the only differance is The Noid has a small bomb that can be only thrown once during the whole match. Up + A: Whoop Out The Ice Machine! Taken from another commerical, The Noid will pull out a freezing machine. Of course, like the title states, it'll freeze the player, but only for like 5 seconds. Yo can also kick them off the stage as well, because the ice can slide (duh). Up + X/Y: Pattle Baller! The Noid will bring out a Paddle Ball. And just like any other paddle balls in games, if they hit another player (like you) then of course you'll get hit. If you get above him, and strike him down, thats how you can cancel the attack. Netural + B/A/X/Y: Yo, Yo, Yo! Oooh, this one will be fun. Taken from both Yo! Noid, and Yo! Noid 2, The Noid's main gimmick is with his Yo-Yo. Doing your typical Netural B will have The Noid use the yo-yo as a whip. Netural A's is like Ness's Yo-yo attack, the only change is that the damage is a tad bit higher than Ness's. And X & Y Will just have him Swing it over his head. It can also go longer than it already has, so beware of that. Sheild: He'll hide in a ball. Awww....Cute! Grabs: For the side grabs, he'll throw you out. for the up grab, he'll bring out a wooden mallet and smack you right out of the sky. Oh, and he'll smack you down hard for his down grab. Final Smash: Time For A Stormy Finish! He'll Jump out of the stage, as he rides a giant arcade machine. These suckers has lazer cannons that do not fire Lazers. What do they fire? If your percent is a 0 - 20 then its Windy Finish where you can just blow everyone off the stage. If its 30 - 50, then it'll become a Rain Storm, where water floods the stage. If its a 60 or higher, then he'll launch Fire Balls down at the stage. This lastes like how very final smash lastes for, so don't worry if it goes long. Victory Screen One: SMACK! He'll Jump out of the ground and smack the camera with his mallet. Victory Screen Two: The Key To The Puzzle! He'll run over the camera, grab it, throw it up in the air, then jump up with a golden key in hand (while making a smirk to you). Victory Screen Three: This Is What I Called, "Fast Food!" The Noid Will be stuck in a Domino's Pizza Box, then he'll Pop out of the box stuffing his face with pizza. After the annocer says "The Noid" He'll turn away and eat the pizza, and hog it away from you. Stages, Assist Trophy, And Music Tracks. His stage will be The Noid Void from Yo! Noid 2 If you've played Yo Noid 2, then you know what to expect what this stage is about. It also has elements from Plizzanet (another level in the game) where there are floating objects that you can fight on, but you can also fight upside down! Music Tracklist: Yo Noid 2 - Plizzanet (New Remix and OG) Yo Noid - First Stage Yo Noid 2 - Boss Yo Noid - Level 13 (New Remix) Yo Noid 2 - Swing Factory Yo Noid & Yo Noid 2: The Noid Medialy. Assist Trophy: Mr Green! Mr Green was the orginal villian for the first game, his assist trophy has him throwing cheese slime across the floor, making it slippery. Costumes: Cappy - (No not THAT Cappy) This will change Noid into a peg thing, which will only say the word "Noid," Crush 40 - This is based off of Sonic The Hedgehog Mr Green - Basically, Mr Green Logo Box - This will have The Noid fight in a box with this huge Domino's Pizza logo on it. Spirts (For Spirt Mode, Besides The Noid): Mr Green (Over Noid) - Will give you extra speed, but more weight. Mike Hatsune (Over Joker) - Has more speed, but less weight. It can also give you a blue tint over your character. Donny (Over Luigi) - Will only give you less speed, but more power. Cool Spot! (Over Kirby) - Has 50/50 Speed & Power. But at least it gives your character some sweet new shades! All Rights to The Noid go to Domino's Pizza, Ideas go to devompent team behind Yo Noid 2, Cool Spot is owned by Pepsico (because he's the mascot of 7UP) Category:Fighters Category:Newcomer Category:Assist Trophies Category:NES Rep